


a cuddle in a cup

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Matteo hasn't been feeling his best and David tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 2020 December Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	a cuddle in a cup

**Author's Note:**

> for lavenderbrowns

“Come take a walk with me,” David says.

Matteo looks up from where he’d been studying - or rather staring mostly unseeingly down at his notes - to look at David’s smiling face. He can’t help but smile back at him just a little. “Okay.”

David’s smile widens, and he sets his own book aside immediately. He practically bounces up off the sofa where he’d been reading, and grabs Matteo’s hand to pull him out of his desk chair.

“Come on,” he urges. “It’ll be dark soon and I want to catch at least some sunlight.”

“Alright, alright, sheesh,” Matteo says, trotting after David down the hallway to slip on his shoes.

“Are you heading out, little butterflies?” Hans asks from the kitchen, poking his head out to watch them pull on their coats.

“We’re going for a walk,” David explains. “Did you need something?”

“If you could pick up some cinnamon on the way back that’d be great. I want to make cinnamon buns tomorrow,” Hans says.

David gives him a jaunty salute and then pats his pockets down to make sure he’s got his wallet. “Will do.”

Hans beams at them. “Thanks ever so much. Have fun, you two!”

“I’ve got my phone if you think of anything else,” David calls back to him, dragging Matteo out the door as soon as they’ve both got all their things on.

Matteo huffs an almost soundless laugh and follows. “You’re in a very excitable mood.”

“Guess I am,” David agrees, pulling the front door downstairs open and hopping down the single step onto the pavement. “But how could I not be? I mean, look at this! We’ve got actual snow! When do we get snow?”

David makes a sweeping gesture out at the cars and trees and rooftops all covered in a layer of white, and watches Matteo smile at him again.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he says.

David beams back and then sets off down the road, Matteo’s hand held securely in his, chattering away about this movie excerpt they watched in one of his classes the other day. Matteo listens contently, making all the appropriate noises and interjecting with a question here and there or, even more rarely, a soft laugh. And with every step his shoulders loosen a little and the smile on his face seems to come more easily.

They meander around the familiar streets of Matteo’s neighbourhood and take a turn around a nearby park until the sun has well and truly set, the last of its light fading fast. It’s only a little after four, meaning they have plenty of time to get Hans’ cinnamon on the way back, so David nods his head at a coffee shop they’re coming up on.

“Come on. Let me treat you to a hot chocolate.”

Matteo rolls his eyes at him. “You really are in a mood today.”

“Do you want chocolate or not?” David asks, mock-glaring at him, but he can’t help the way a grin takes over his face again when Matteo sighs, all fake put upon.

“If it’ll make you happy,” Matteo says, magnanimously gesturing towards the door of the coffee shop.

“I want to make _you_ happy,” David insists.

Matteo blinks at him in surprise and then huffs another one of those little laughs, shaking his head.

“I am happy,” he says, and takes a step closer, leaning his forehead against David’s to just breathe the same air for a few moments before he steals a kiss off his lips. “You make me really happy.”

“You’ve just been so down recently,” David says quietly, not wanting to break the quiet between them, or make Matteo feel bad about feeling bad on top of it. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You’re something nice for me,” Matteo insists, and even though it’s cheesy, and dumb, David can feel his cheeks heat with pleasure. “It’s just the dark, and the cold. It doesn't mean I'm not happy, generally. I’ll be okay.”

Rationally, David knows that. But it’s still been hard watching Matteo shrink in on himself, like he was withering right along with most of the flora. But then, that’s not really what happens, is it. The plants are just taking a rest so they can bloom again in spring. And so will Matteo.

David sighs. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to help.”

“You’re helping,” Matteo says, moving away a little so he can catch and hold David’s gaze. “Just you being around helps a lot.”

David hums and then leans in for a quick kiss. “So you don’t want that chocolate?”

Matteo laughs again, still quiet and small, but no less wonderful for it. “No, I definitely want the chocolate.”

David huffs an exaggerated sigh and shakes his head with faux exasperation.

“So demanding,” he says, but grins, and pulls Matteo into the coffee shop. The warmth of the shop tingles on his face, but not as much as Matteo’s lips do when he leans in to press a fleeting kiss to his cheek as they get in line.

It’s dark outside, but it’ll get lighter again too. And until then, they have each other.

**The End**


End file.
